The Things My Father Said
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto and Minato watch the sun rise. Based off of the song by Black Stone Cherry.


**Another one-shot because I'm both inspired and bored :P You all know I don't own anything :)**

**Title: Things My Father Said**

**Summary: Naruto and Minato watch the sun rise. Based off of the song by Black Stone Cherry. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki gasped in awe. It was beautiful.

"See? What did I tell ya'?" He looked up, at his father's smiling face. Naruto, who had just turned twelve last month, sitting in his father's lap, was given the privalidge to watch the sun rise. It was somthing Minato had done for him on his twelveth birthday and he figured to carry on tradition, he'd do this for his son.

**The things my father said would make me a better man**  
**Hard work and the love of friends, a woman that understands**

The sun had began to rise, the once dark sky was now a beautiful light blue and rays of sunshine peaked out from the clouds, the grass was now turning a golden blonde, matching the father and son's hair.

"It's so pretty!" Naruto sighed, laying his chin on the top of Naruto's head and hair. Naruto pointed out birds that were awakening and they started to chirp, taking off to fly. Naruto frowned.

**I hope my father knows the seeds we've sewn still grow**  
**At night I go to sleep and pray he's watching over me**

"How come we can't fly?" He quietly asked. "The close thing to flying that we can do is jumping"

Minato smiled sweetly. "Why not? Well..." He knew the answer, but Naruto looked so sad. So, he gently picked up Naruto, swinging him around, making Naruto laugh.

"Do you like flying now?" Minato smiled, still continuing to swing his child.

"Tou-san" Naruto giggled. "I'm a little old for that, don't you think?"

**Somewhere there's a star that's shining**  
**So bright that I can see you smile**  
**And all that I need is one last chance**  
**Just to hear you say goodbye**

Minato stopped, still smiling. "I guess so. But you're still the size of a runt, so I guess it won't matter" He was only teasing but Naruto pouted, stomping his foot claiming he wasn't a runt. Minato took it in and laughed. He sighed once more and fell back into the prarrie grass, Naruto laid next to him. The two looked at the sky for a while before Minato decided that it would be best to head on home.

Naruto felt upset, his father was a busy man and the two didn't spend much time together as the two of them would have liked, Minato saw this and gently smiled back.

**Sometimes I remember, when you taught me to tie my shoes**  
**One thing I will never forget, is the day that I lost you**

"You know...I do have a lot of peperwork to do. Maybe _The Hokage's assistant_ can help me?" Minato flashed him his famous grin and Naruto nodded, excited. There was no such thing as "The Hokage's Assistant". Granted Minato had tons of secutarys and ANBU members, but he loved having Naruto in the office more than anybody.

**I hope you always know the car that we built will always roll**

He started doing this when Naruto was three and drove Kushina nuts in the house one day, so to give his wife some peace of mind, he took Naruto to work. Naruto had so much fun "helping" his father, (if you call running around, forcing your Dad to play "horsie" and sleeping for nearly two hours, work then Naruto worked really hard) that Minato had made it official that Naruto was his favriote assistant.

**Somewhere there's a star that's shining**  
**So bright that I can see you smile**  
**And all that I need is one last chance**  
**Just to hear you say goodbye**

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto smiled.

So innocent... Minato smiled, he held out his hand and Naruto took it. Hand in hand they walked back to the village, they'd stop at home for breakfast and maybe Ichiraku's for lunch. One thing was for sure, that the two were coming closer as father and son. Kushina noticed it when she'd watch from a distance. Naruto and Minato would smile more together, they would have a light in their eyes when they looked at each other that only a father and son would have.

**And if you have a dream you better hang on for dear life**  
**And when that cold wind blows, just let it pass you by**

Traditions were kept tightly and saftly in the boy's heart and he finds himself ten years later with his own child in his lap, waiting for the sun to rise. His black hair spiky like himself and his blue eyes just a big and bright as his own were once.

"Papa! Is the sun coming?" He asks his father, Naruto.

Naruto smiled, the Hokage hat he places on his son's head. "Just wait." He smiles.

**The things my father said**

"Did you do this with your daddy?" The child asks. Naruto remembers and nods his head.

"All the time." He smiles even bigger, pointing to the sky where the sun begins to rise. "until the day he died we did this almost everyday."

**Somewhere there's a star that's shining**  
**So bright that I can see you smile**  
**And all that I need is one last chance**  
**Just to hear you say goodbye**

* * *

**Aww, so cute right?**

**Yeah, Naruto sounded a bit childish, but I figured that with his parents alive, he'd be a little innocent. I mean, he's only twelve give the kid some slack. Well, you all know to review. So review and maybe another one-shot like this will come up? **

**The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
